lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Hong/Main
Jay Hong ''(홍재열 Hong Jae Yeol)'' is a supporting character in Lookism. He is a student in the fashion department at Jae Won High School. Background Jay comes from a very rich family, as shown by his expensive clothing. He is tremendously wealthy, considering he gives a lot of his high-quality clothing and accessories to Daniel, as well as the size of his giant penthouse apartment. He is also very well respected by his butler and others. Jay is the second son of the H Group Conglomerate and the younger brother of Kitae Hong, who is the heir to the family's company. Jay seems to have a high position in the company. Jay is shown to care deeply for Daniel, not hesitating to spend lots of money on him to support and help protect him whenever he's in danger. He is hinted to have feelings for Daniel, though this is not confirmed. He is implied to have a strained relationship with his parents. His father, making only one appearance, criticizes Jay for getting into a fist fight and tells him to "don't ever call me again". He seems to have a good relationship with his sister, Joy. There haven't been many scenes with Jay and Kitae to determine the quality of their relationship. In the one scene both are in together, Kitae disapproves of Jay going to a "crappy" Jae Won High School and "dragging" Joy there. Appearance Jay is an attractive individual who is of average height and rather fair-skinned. He has dyed blond hair with bangs that perpetually cover his eyes and a dark undercut. Jay wears Chrome Hearts rings on all five fingers. He has a fit and slender body, with athletic gains. Jay is also shown to be a strong fighter, and he has beat up several people. He is shown throughout the series to travel on a motorcycle. After the Hostel Prologue Jay sports much of the similar clothing as before with only his hair being slightly lighter. Personality Jay is an extremely quiet person who does not speak a word to anyone, but is shown to be a strong fighter with a good sense of justice. Up to this point of this story, it seems that he shows excessive attention to Daniel. It is heavily implied that he has romantic feelings towards Daniel. He is also very generous, kind and observant. Fighting Prowess While not being in many fights, Jay has proven to be a very proficient and deadly martial artist. As explained by Logan Lee in Chapter 49 and Jace in chapter 253 Jay is skilled in Systema a Russian martial art taught by special forces to kill. In fact, Jay often has to put a motorcycle helmet on his opponents to make sure he can't kill them. In chapter 254 it was revealed that he is also skilled Kali Arnis which is a martial art that uses unconventional weapons to kill. Using these two martial arts in combination he was able to overwhelm Scott Kwon and Dominic Min, two very skilled fighters in their own rights. Gallery File:H752JjbX.jpg|Glimse of Jay File:Jaeyeol.jpg|Glimse of Jay 2 File:Jay Lookism helding against his head.jpg|Jay, Nervous Line Stickers File:Jay_Lookism_sticker.gif|Line sticker of Jay bobbing his head File:Jay_and_Daniel_Lookism_sticker.gif|Jay and Daniel Line Lookism Sticker Trivia * Jay is modeled after Aboki model Hong Jay. * He fights with s''ystema'', a Russian martial art style which is used in Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces).Webtoon, Chapter 49 * He has a fear of bugs.Webtoon, Chapter 110 He also had a fear of dogsWebtoon, Chapter 69, but he overcame it.Webtoon, Chapter 70 * Jay was featured on a LINE spirit day post as an LGBTQ+ character. It is unknown whether it is canon that Jay is gay, as the author never stated the post was made by him.LINE Webtoon Spirit Day post * When he takes a picture, he usually makes a scared expression.Webtoon, Chapter 139Webtoon, Chapter 140 References